Serendipity
by zulija
Summary: A short story where two girls meet two incredible sexy men in their favourite bar, and they already know what to do to them. OCxJames, OCxKaidan. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Thank **Aquamonkey** for encouraging me to write this. This is what comes out if our brains work together. ;-)

Two girls, named Rose and Helen, are very upset, both having very bad experience with men. They sit in a bar named At Mike's, drinking their drink. Suddenly, two sexy men enter the bar and both Rose and Helen forget about their troubles. These sexy men are no less but Kaidan and James.

Enjoy ;-)

####

The night was cool, the heat of the day finally disappearing and turning into the fresh night. The bar was slowly starting to get crowded with the usual customers that came in every day. Two regular customers were sitting at their regular table, both drinking their drink, both annoyed and angry. They were very good friends, both connected through their bad experiences with men they had in the past. It was enough, for now, so they decided to enjoy single life a bit, rather than searching for a new annoying boyfriend.

The bar was crowded now and Rose saw some newcomers coming in, immediately recognizing them because the bar was fairly unknown. It was easy to split newcomer's from the regular customers. Rose shook her head and took her glass filled with JD, she emptied it and slammed the glass back on the table. Helen's head shot up as she heard the glass smashing on the table, she saw Rose was already starting to blush and wondered if she had the same blush on her cheeks. No wonder though, the barkeeper and owner, Mike, gave them a bottle of JD, on the house. The bottle was half empty and Helen wondered if they could drink it entirely.

"Easy Rose...the night is still young." She emptied her glass too before she slammed it back on the table. Rose took the bottle and refilled the glasses, they weren't drunk, but the heat slowly rose in their cheeks.

"I know I know. But why postpone the fun?" She smirked as she took another sip from her glass. She knew what Helen meant, she didn't want the night to end soon. Helen lifted her head and looked around, her eyes looking at every man in the small bar, observing them with a little annoyance written on her face.

"Look at them...they're all the same. First, they seem nice and loving and caring, later, you annoy them." Rose nodded to that as she stared at her glass.

"True hun...very true." Helen took a sip from her glass, her eyes still resting on the men in the bar. She put the glass back on the table as she spoke again.

"Do you know that I always wanted to try something new, like, being cuffed to the bed and driven mad by his teasing?" Rose laughed a little as she fell back in the chair.

"That's a nice thing to try. Although I wouldn't mind me tying him to the bed and make him beg me to fuck him. That'll be something." Rose took another sip from her glass before she too looked around.

"No new faces here...that's sad." Helen raised her eyebrows then, looking at Rose.

"What, waiting for prince charming?" Rose threw her head back and laughed, before she looked back at Helen, the smile still on her face.

"No need for prince charming. I can take care of myself pretty good, thanks." Helen laughed at that and raised her glass in the air. Rose did that too, until their glasses clashed.

"To single life!"

"Amen!" Both drank the entire glass, and both shook their heads. They laughed at each other then, at their childish display. They needed it though, sometimes, they just needed to be a little reckless and childish.

"Have I told you about the guy that wanted to be tickled by a feather?" Helen burst into laughter as she heard Rose saying that. She almost choked on her drink but she leaned closer to hear it.

"No, but please do." Rose took a sip and leaned in closer to Helen so they don't have to shout.

"Well, he was handsome, and I needed some sugar. Anyway, when we came to bedroom, we got naked, kissed, teased and such, he was like 'Hey you got a rope?'. I thought, yay now I can torture him. Anyway, I bound him to the bed and I teased the hell out of him. He was so turned on..." Rose took a sip before she continued.

"And then when I was about to fuck him, he was like 'do you have a feather', I asked why. He said he wanted me to tickle his nipples and dick, that this turns him on." Helen threw her head back and laughed like she hadn't in a long time. She wiped away her tears before she could speak again.

"Damn girl, where do you meet those kind of men?" Rose smiled and shook her head.

"Don't know, but it seems I got a sticker that says freaks, you are welcome." Helen's face grew distant then, her eyes fixed on her glass.

"For once, I would like a man that doesn't brag about his size, and what he can do to me, scream his name, and all that." Helen stated as she stared at the glass in her hand. She yawned then, placing a hand on her mouth to cover it before she spoke again.

"Then it turns out he's crap, tiny and a liar. Only been with two men so I don't have a lot of experience but I'd like a man that just does it, no bragging". Rose knew what she meant and why she said it. As far as she knew, those two were really fucked up dick's, both saying they're incredible, good, sweet, bla bla bla. Truth was, they were idiots who tried desperately to be playas. Helen took a deep breath before she continued.

"And a man that won't make me feel like a used toy or insult me afterwards. Just a bloody good one night stand is all I need. I'm not asking for marriage and babies for fucks sake. Is that so hard to find?" Rose laughed a little at that.

"I hear ya girl. Truth is, those men are hard to find these days. They are either married, gay or sadly, both."

An hour has passed and they both stared to laugh at every lame joke, but still, they weren't drunk. They were quite the drinkers, having no problems of emptying two bottles of JD if the day was too stressful. Suddenly two unknown figures enter the small bar, drawing the attention of Rose, who already scanned the two guys that just entered. Helen's back was turned to them but Rose shook Helen's hand a little to get her attention.

"Fresh meat, ten o'clock." Helen turned her head towards the direction and her eyes fell on the two lovely men that took a table opposite of theirs, on the other side of the bar. Both Helen and Rose scanned them and wondered how such fine specimen could walk without a lady by their side. One of the man was large, really large and Helen wondered what made him...well, that large. He had odd lines as tattoos on his neck that were going up from his shoulders. He wore a white shirt and black jeans, and a dog tag, and Helen licked her lip. He was good looking, but dear God that man is huge!

Rose stared at the other figure sitting just across the big dude. He was smaller, but still he probably topped her for a full head size. He had black, neatly cut hair and a small beard. He wore a black shirt with jeans, and he too wore a dog tag that was sticking out of shirt. He was handsome and sexy, he sat on the chair, his hands leaned on the table and a smile spread across his face. God that smile.

"Rose!" Helen slammed her hand on the table, bringing Rose out of her thoughts. She smiled mischievously at Helen as she sipped her drink.

"Sexy, aren't they?" Helen looked back at them, studying them again as they seemed to talk about something.

"Very. You know what, Rose?" Helen turned her head back to her friend, a wicked smile on her face.

"I think I want some sugar...like now!" Rose threw her head back and laughed, but she was right. Those two sexy men weren't going to walk out alone tonight.

####

Both Rose and Helen were staring at the fine specimen, they already decided who takes who. Helen wanted the larger dude, can't blame her, Rose thought as she eyed the other one, both drinking their drinks and having the most sexiest expression they could manage. Rose was in a tight red dress, a deep v cut in the front, black high heels and smokey eyes, her hair curled. Helen wore a black lace top with a black cami underneath and dark blue jeans, black five inch high heels, her hair straight and down to her waist, her eyes neutral, her lips bloody red as well as her nails. It was a fatal combination, those two dressed like that could turn every man into a walking mass of jelly. The men did not meet their gazes though, and slowly they were starting to get annoyed.

"Helen...it's not working." Helen sighed as the truth rang in her head, she took their gaze from them and looked back at Rose, who still stared at them.

"I know...they're too far away." Helen lowered her head as disappointment washed over the features of her face. Rose worked her lower lip as she thought about a way to draw their attention. They couldn't possibly go to them and say hello...or could they?

Suddenly Rose's view got blocked by a man standing in front of her. She growled and looked up to see who's disturbing them, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What?!" She said annoyed and the man leaned in close, his face inches away from hers and she had to suppress the urge to vomit because...damn that breath!

"You're a lovely couple, you and your friend." Rose looked back at Helen and saw a man sitting down next to her. Helen glared angrily at him, but he just ignored her angry looks. The man in Rose's face smiled mischievously before he spoke.

"Would you mind us joining your...activity?" Rose laughed and threw her head back before she glared back at the man.

"Even if we were a couple, we would never invite you to watch us!" Helen shifted away from him and glared at the man next to her.

"Yea, you'd be the last ones we'd call to watch us!" The man next to Helen growled and grabbed her hand while leaning his face dangerously close to hers.

"She's a feisty one...I'll take her." The man next to Helen growled and she tried to push him away, but be was just too strong. Rose tried to stand up and help her friend, but the man pinned her down again and grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll take this one then...seems she's eager for some dick." Rose spat in his face and tried to run away, but then he grabs her hair. She refused to scream as she settles back into the chair, he pulling tightly at her hair. Helen tried to kick the man away, but he grabbed her hands and pinned her against him. Both Helen and Rose were afraid, the last thing they needed was to get raped by these idiots. The man brought Rose closer to him, his face inches away from hers.

"You'll get punished for acting like this, little lady." He raised his hand and Rose was sure the hand would hit her, so she closed her eyes tightly. The other man was stroking Helen's face in a disgusting way, but she couldn't get away from him. She closed her eyes too, feeling disgusted by him touching her like that.

Suddenly his hand left her face and her eyes flew wide open only to see the big dude she stared at holding the man's hand tightly in his, his eyes glaring down at him. Rose looked at him, wide eyed and afraid, suddenly she felt the man that was on her being pulled away, her head snapped back and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the man she was staring at pulling the man away from her, pushing him far away. The man stumbled on a table and fell down, where the other whimpered and begged the big dude to release his hand. Big dude did as he said and threw him on the man that was already at the floor, both now glaring at them as they stood up.

"They're ours, fellas! Beat it!" One of them tried to sound intimidating, big dude just smiled as he crossed his hands, sexy man just stood there, silently observing them.

"Pendejos...you better grab your things and leave before we beat the shit out of you." Big dude warned them but they just laughed mockingly at them. Sexy man readjusted a little before he too crossed his arms.

"Harassing ladies to get their attention is lame. I think you two should apologize to them." The two just laughed, Rose and Helen watched each other, both still a little shocked from the display. Then Rose clasped her hands together, silently, sending a silent 'yay' to Helen, she was obviously happy that the two men they were staring at came to rescue them. Helen shook her head at Rose, sometimes she could be really childish, she thought as she turned her head to look at big dude. He was taking a step towards them, readying his fists for the beating. Rose looked at sexy man, her eyes almost popping out of her head when she saw blue-purple light glowing from his hands. Rose turned her head back to Helen, her smile even wider then before as she clasped her hands together again, silently, sending another much brighter silent yay to Helen. Helen narrowed her eyes at Rose until she heard some screaming men and the sound of breaking furniture. Their heads snapped to where the sounds came, and all they saw was a pile of broken furniture and two men lying in the middle of it. Big dude and sexy man were standing above them, they're hands crossed.

"Now, apologize to the ladies!" Sexy man said and the two stood up from the ground, both rubbing their back. They walked over to Rose and Helen and they lowered their heads, clearly ashamed.

"We're sorry for bothering you."

"Yes we are." The two said, Helen and Rose came to them, both slapping the men that threatened them a while ago. The two started to whimper and they ran away, finally. Rose and Helen glared at the two men running away, until their heads turned back to their 'saviours'. Big dude was clearly looking at Helen, and sexy man was looking at Rose. Suddenly Mike, the barkeeper, screamed at them.

"Rose! Helen! I swear you two bring nothing but trouble!" Mike came to them as sexy man stopped next to Rose, his scent filling her nose. It was a lovely aftershave and Rose took a deep breath to inhaled his scent, his body very close to hers. Her eyes were fixed on his strong defined chest, then she slowly started to lift her gaze, trailing a path up to his neck, his jaw. Her eyes locked on his mouth, suddenly she had the urge to stroke his cheek and jaw, to feel his small beard under her hand.

Helen stood next to big dude, and God he was really big! He was as wide as Helen and Rose together, and he was a full head size larger than Helen. He watched her the entire time, his eyes glued on her face while he smiled mischievously at her. She looked up at him too, their bodies very close to one another, and Helen couldn't help but stare back at him.

Rose stood next to sexy man, the warmth radiating from his body and warming her up. They were looking at each other, and Rose had it very hard not to start fucking him on the floor, right here and now...literally. Sexy man looked at Mike, a small smile on his face.

"It's alright Mike, put it on my name...all of it." He glanced at the table Rose and Helen were sitting at and saw the almost empty bottle of JD. He smiled and turned back to Mike.

"And bring two bottles of JD, on my name as well." Mike nodded to them.

"Aye aye Major." Rose's eyebrows shot up; a biotic, sexy as hell, and a major? Hehe, seems it's my lucky day after all, she thought as the major turned to her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and God she already loved his eyes.

Big dude was very close to Helen, sneaking his hand around her waist. Helen smiled but pushed his hand away and big dude smiled, showing her he's not offended. Big dude crossed his hands and smiled at Helen, his arm muscles tensing with the effort, and Helen couldn't help but imagine those hands doing very amazing things to her. She swallowed hard then, I'm not the type that sleeps with men I just met, she thought as she glanced back at Rose. She was glaring at Helen, as if she knew that Helen started to have second thoughts. Her look said everything that needed to be said, and Helen decided to break her own rules for tonight. Helen looked back at Rose and winked, but seems that big dude and sexy man saw the wink.

"Eh, what are you winking at, and why?" Helen smiled at big dude.

"Why you wanna know?" Big dude smiled wickedly and came a bit closer to her, his scent filling her nose and his closeness making her heart skip a beat.

"Because obviously you can't help but stare at me." Helen blushed a little, although she knew these kind of men so she easily flirted back.

"I was not looking at you, I was looking at the wall behind you, the wall seemed a lot more interesting." Rose's eyebrows shot up and she made a mental note to kill Helen if she ruins this. I'm not gonna share sexy man with you, she thought as she shifted nervously. Big dude stared at Helen for a while, a wide smile on his face until he burst into laughter. Big dude stopped laughing and came even closer to Helen, her body suddenly warm.

"Hell you're funny. You can admit you stared at me. I know I'm hot." Helen rolled her eyes but still she smiled, he was funny and he seemed nice, and BIG. Rose watched them for a while before she turned to sexy man. He seemed a more calmer guy than big dude. Rose locked her eyes with his then, suddenly she felt her body heat rising, her eyes blinking rapidly at him. She smiled mischievously then, readjusting a little and crossing her hands in front of her chest, knowing very well that would accentuate her breasts. She tilted her head aside a little, still staring at sexy man before she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but you got us at a disadvantage here. Unless you want us to give you nicknames I suggest you tell us your names." For a brief moment sexy man's eyes fell on her breasts, but hastily he locked his eyes with hers, his gaze making her very warm. He smiled wickedly then as he spoke.

"Kaidan Alenko, Alliance Officer." Big dude smiled at Helen before he spoke, shaking his head a little.

"James Vega, System Alliance Marine...at your service." Rose and Helen looked at each other, both fighting hard not to start giggling like little girls. Instead they took their hands and shook them, while having the sexiest expression they could manage.

"Rose Valentine, you can call me Rose though." Kaidan took her hand, squeezing it a little. Her eyes never broke the eye contact as she felt a small surge of heat going through her body, warming her.

"Pleased to meet you...Rose." His voice was husky and low and it sent a shiver down her spine, suddenly her body started warming up and- Damn, that guy uses his biotics, she thought as she somehow took her hand out of his, lest she would start to moan. Helen shook James' hand and smiled as she spoke.

"Helen Williams, my friends call me Helen." She said half teasingly and James smiled, his eyes running across her face, his gaze wandering lower and lower until he looked up at her again. Helen blushed from the intensity of his gaze, she wondered though why he was eyeing her like this. Suddenly Mike came to them, holding two bottles of JD and looking at Kaidan.

"Where do you want these, Major?" Kaidan looked around for a while, before he pointed his head to the two opposite sofa's in a dark corner of the bar.

"I think we'll head for that place, thanks." He and James took the bottles before they stood aside, showing Rose and Helen to walk in front of them.

"Ladies first." James said with a smirk on his face. Both Kaidan and James were eyeing them, making them blush a bit. They looked at each other and smiled wickedly before they turned to Kaidan and James, both crossing their arms.

"Really? You want us to walk in front of you?" Kaidan and James smirked, both looking at 'their' girls.

"We're just trying to be gentlemens, that's all." Kaidan stated before Rose shook her head.

"We could walk but..." Rose stated while eyeing Kaidan from head to toe, a wicked smile on her face as Helen finished her sentence.

"...who guarantees us you won't look at our rears?" James crossed his hands as he watched Helen while licking his lips, Helen's eyes watched his tongue wetting his lips but his voice broke her dirty thoughts.

"It would be a shame not to stare at them." He winked and both Helen and Rose smiled, before Rose walked past Helen, grabbing her hand. Those two were wicked though, knowing exactly they would stare at their rears, so they swayed their hips a little. Both came and sat down on the couch, one on each side. Rose sat down and without the time to express her wish that Helen sits next to her, Kaidan sat down, leaning his hand on the sofa behind her. Rose looked at him for a while, his gaze pinning her before she leaned back on the sofa thinking, what the heck, crossing her legs and leaning a bit closer to him.

Helen watched James sit down and he did the same, bringing his hand behind her back, hoping she would lean into him. But Helen liked to tease him so she sat a little away from him, causing a smirk to appear on James' face. Mike brought four new glasses and left, dimming the light in their corner even more. Kaidan opened the bottle and poured the whiskey into each glass, making it almost full. Rose and Helen watched each other, both fighting the urge to start giggling. Kaidan handed her a glass and she watched it for a while before she looked at him again. She smiled as she took the glass from him, and for a brief moment their hands touched. Kaidan was extremely warm and she couldn't help but wonder if it's because of his biotics, or because he's so hot that he burns.

James handed the glass over to Helen and she wanted to take it, but he snatched it away and smiled. Rose and Kaidan watched the childish behavior of James while Helen almost glared at him. James enjoyed that look on her face so he continued to tease her.

"You'll have to earn that glass, sweetcheeks." Helen's eyebrows rose up as she heard him calling her sweetcheeks. Rose watched them, suddenly she felt Kaidan readjusting a little as he brought his glass close to hers, waiting for her to clash them together. Rose watched him, his face a bit closer to hers, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly Helen sat up and tried to snatch the drink from him, but he brought the glass behind his back, preventing her to take it. She realized what he wanted; her face was inches away from his, her body pressed on his...his arm resting on her stomach to steady her. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw her blush, hastily she sat back on the sofa. Kaidan shook his head and sipped his drink before he chuckled, now looking at James.

"James is a bit...ah, how should I call him?" Kaidan looked back at Rose and stopped the sentence, gazing deep into Rose's eyes. She was leaned back on the sofa her face close to his chest, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, a seductive smile on her face as she worked her lower, painted red lip. Helen watched them, then turned her attention back to James who handed her the drink. She took it from him and took a large sip before she slammed it on the table. She was glaring at James, but still she smiled. It was nice to meet such a man once in a while.

"So...you're a big tease, J." His eyebrows shot up and he leaned a bit closer to her, his presence making her somehow very warm. He brought his hand around her waist and brought her closer to him, she wanted to scoop away but his grip wouldn't let her. Damn, his hands are so freaking sexy and...hard!

"Calling me J, eh? I think I'll stick to sweetcheeks." He winked and leaned away, drinking his drink, his eyes still fixed on her face. Helen rolled her eyes and turned her head to Rose, who was staring back at Kaidan. Helen knew from the expression Rose had on her face that Kaidan did it to her, he would be dragged to her apartment, whether he liked it or not. But it seems that Kaidan was interested in her too. Helen smiled then as she turned to James.

"You see those two?" She pointed her head to Rose and Kaidan, and James couldn't help but smile. His head leaned close to Rose's, his arm around her shoulders while his other hand feathered over her thigh up and down. She and he were getting along quite well and James couldn't hold his tongue.

"Hey, major." Kaidan's head snapped up and he looked at James, a little annoyed for interrupting him.

"What is it, lieutenant?" Rose and Helen looked at each other, both feeling a bit hot for knowing that both were soldiers, both were in the Alliance...and both were irresistible. Rose felt Kaidan's hand resting on her shoulders as he talked with James about something, she didn't heard about what though, she was too absorbed thinking what she will do to him. Then she shifted and Kaidan's head snapped back at her, only to see her sitting up, immediately feeling the loss of her body. She drank up her drink and took the bottle to refill her and Helen's glass, then they saluted to one another and they drank the entire glass empty.

"Damn." James said aloud and Helen couldn't help but smile as she turned to him.

"What?"

"I never met a hot chick that could drink JD like that. You're awesome, sweetcheeks."

"Aw, now you're being cute." Helen leaned closer to his face and kisses his cheek. James smiled as she settled back on the sofa next to him.

"Oh now I get it, I have to be sweet. So tell me, sweetcheeks..." James leans closer to Helen, his face inches away.

"What do I have to do to get a kiss on my lips?" Helen's smile died, replaced with something he couldn't read quite yet. Helen looked up at him, forcing a very innocent smile on her face.

"I don't know...surprise me." James watched her for a while, until his face wore a lustful expression. He smiled then, suddenly he started to lean closer to her, she shied away a bit, but his smile reassured her that he wouldn't try something inappropriate. He starts leaning his face closer again, this time Helen held her place as James came next to her ear, his voice a mere whisper.

As soon as he started to speak, Helen started to blink, her smile was replaced by pure surprise and lust on her face. Heat rose to her cheeks and her body started to get really really aroused, the heat between her legs suddenly unbearable as he whispered very dirty things down her ear. James leaned away then and smirked, his face still close to hers. She couldn't talk, she barely breathed and she almost jumped the man that whispered such naughty and dirty words into her ear that she almost came by the sound of them.

"And...do I get a kiss now?" Helen watched him as he slowly neared his face towards hers. She sat still as she waited for the right moment, and just as their lips were about to touch she leaned away a bit, causing his eyes to snap open. James watched her, confused and hurt, but still he smiled at her.

"Cheeky girl." He turned his head to see what the major is doing, and he almost got green with envy as he saw him talking something in Rose's ear. Helen looked at Rose and saw the major talking down her ear, her crossed legs put between his spread legs, her hands resting on his chest and their faces very close. James was jealous, he wanted to do that to Helen...before the major did that to Rose!

"Major." Kaidan leaned a bit away from her, she was facing his cheek now, one of his hands resting on her thigh, the other around her waist holding her close to him.

"Don't you see I'm busy here?" Kaidan said a bit frustrated, James growled and leaned back to Helen, hugging her close to him. Kaidan smiled and turns back to Rose, their noses almost touching as the smile disappeared almost completely, replaced with lust.

"Sorry...where was I?" Rose locked her eyes on his lips while stroking his chest up and down in slow and steady motions.

"Oh, I don't know...I was too absorbed imagining what you told me, and listening to that voice of yours." She leans close to his ear now, applying a little more pressure on his chest while purring 'major' down his ear. Instinctively, Kaidan started to stroke her thigh, going all down to her knee, then almost up to her rear. Rose smiled wickedly as she grabbed his hand and placed it in the middle of her thigh, holding it in place. Kaidan watched her with hooded eyes, his hand squeezing her thigh a little, and Rose almost moaned.

"Easy, major. No need to rush things." Kaidan smiled wickedly as he took his glass and drank his whiskey. Rose watched his neck muscles work as he swallowed the drink, her mouth slightly open. Kaidan placed the glass back on the table, never breaking eye contact with Rose while he leaned back to her, again their noses almost touching while his breath feathered over her lips. She licked her lower lip, his eyes fell on her lips then, seeing her tongue wetting her lips made him almost groan.

Suddenly Mike came to them, holding a large bowl in his hands. Rose and Helen looked up, their eyes widened with surprise as they saw the bowl full with strawberries. Both Helen and Rose sat up and took a few strawberries before leaning back into the sofa. Kaidan's hand rested on the sofa behind Rose, his face leaned close to her hair, breathing in her scent. Helen sat next to James and ate the strawberries, very slow and sensual. James' eyes went dark with lust as his imagination played free, he had to swallow to stiffle the moan that would've escaped him while watching her. Kaidan leaned a bit closer to Rose's face, his lips close to her cheek when he spoke to her.

"Give me one." Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"Then pick one." Kaidan leaned close to her ear to whisper, his voice low and husky.

"I want you to feed me." Her hooded eyes watched him as she took one strawberry, slowly bringing it to his lips. He opened his mouth and sucked in the strawberry, sucking in her finger as well. Rose moaned but luckily the music muffled it.

Helen took a strawberry too and brought it up to James' lips. Instead of letting him have it, she snatched the strawberry away, and a groan escaped him. She brought the strawberry close to him and he tried again to take it, but again she snatched it away. It was then Helen saw something feral on his face when his hand grabbed hers, holding it tightly in place. Her mouth fell slightly open as she watched James taking the strawberry in his mouth, then sucking in a finger before he let go of her hand. Helen was grateful for that because she really had it hard to control herself. The bottles were slowly getting empty and all of them became a bit more touchy.

Both the men watched the girls eating the strawberries, one by one. Some were eaten away fast, some were put slowly in their mouth followed by a moan and saying 'that's so good'. Some strawberries were dipped in the sugar on the table before they ate them. Kaidan watched Rose, she was dipping the strawberry in the sugar and brought it to her lips before she opened them, sliding the strawberry into her mouth. Kaidan swallowed hard as he watched her with hooded, lustful eyes, his body temperature rising.

"You two really like strawberries?" Kaidan's voice was low and husky, sending a shiver down her spine. She looked at Helen and smiled before she turned to Kaidan.

"Yea, we really really like them." Rose said enthusiastically.

"It's our favourite fruit...as well as bananas." James and Kaidan eyed each other as they heard Helen saying that, both swallowing hard as their arousal grew.

"Mierda..." James groaned out. Helen knew what that meant but she smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes at him as she spoke.

"What does that mean?" James smiled wickedly before he leaned closer to her, his face inches away.

"I tell you...for a kiss." Helen watched him, reconsidering about the offer. Then she turned her head away from him, and he almost got green with frustration.

"Nah." She ate another strawberry, slowly putting it in her mouth, knowing that James watches her. The arousal was almost written on his face and Helen enjoyed to tease him, but she didn't know how much longer she'll be able to resist him.

Kaidan watched Rose while she ate the strawberries, suddenly an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed her hand in which she held the strawberries, she gasped and look at him, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He took one strawberry still holding her hand as he bit the strawberry in half.

Their eyes were locked on each other, Rose watching him while chewing the strawberry, his jaw working and his eyes gaze fixed on hers. Heat coursed through her body again, and again he used his biotics to warm her up. Then he brought the other half to her lips, slowly teasing her lips with it. Rose opened her mouth slightly as her head fell back a little, exposing her neck to him. He swallowed hard, his eyes falling to her neck and he had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her.

The strawberry slid in her mouth, her eyes fell shut, gently chewing it while moaning. Kaidan groaned and Rose's eyes fell wide open as she heard his groan, and a shudder ran down her spine as she saw just how he watched her. She smiled then and he smiled back, their gaze still fixed before he leaned close to her again, nuzzling his nose to her cheek as he started to feed her with the remaining strawberries in his hand. He kissed her cheek trailing a path to her ear, gently nipping it and she hissed. His other hand was fixed on her thigh, though she knew he wanted to stroke her leg because his grip sometimes tightened, only to soften after a few seconds.

James stroked up and down Helen's arm, his face close to her cheek while breathing into her ear. Helen leaned into him, although she didn't let him kiss her, she enjoyed his hot breath on her ear, it made her warm. She was teasing him, and she saw him slowly getting...frustrated, aroused? She couldn't choose the right word, but his eyes were feral. Helen leaned her back into James' arms, her face close to his as she looked up to him. He was stroking her jaw now and she leaned in to it, James felt somehow superior for, taming her. He brought his fingers to her lips and stroked them a bit, feeling their softness. Helen opened her mouth and darted her tongue out to lick his finger, only to be rewarded with his mischievous smile.

Then he leaned his face to hers in an attempt to kiss her, his hand leaned gently on her cheek, but again she smiled and turned her head away from him. He growled then, a sound like the growling of a lion escaped him, and Helen soon felt heat coursing through her body as she tried hard to stay focused, but the dim light, the whiskey, the feral sounds of the man next to her, she was slowly getting weak, and soon she would yield to him. She took a strawberry and brought it up to his lips, slowly teasing his lips until she retrived the strawberry, eating it instead. He watched her with hooded eyes as the sight of her eating the strawberry turned him on very much. Helen edges closer to James then, mere inches away from his graspable distance. She just had to feel his body closer to hers. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her even closer, feeling his heat through their clothes. She lifted her head and brought it closer to his ear while she whispered to him.

"I don't even know if you could handle me. If things are done right, I scratch, hard. So I hope none of your tattoos are recent." James shakes his head and leans in to kiss the skin right next to her mouth, and he was pleased that she didn't back away now. Instead, he kept his place there, her lips so close to his, though he couldn't help but smirk.

"Really now? You'll have to tell me what you like, then." He placed another delicate kiss to the skin next to her lips, moving a bit closer. Helen's eyes were closed as she enjoyed his closeness, his warmth, his lips.

"What if I don't want to?" She whispered against his lips, her hot breath having the scent of strawberries and whiskey, much to his pleasure.

"Then I'd have to find out on my own, keeping you awake all night." He kissed the same spot again, his one hand wrapped around her shoulders while the other feathered over her jaw, her cheek.

"All night, eh?" She asked, her lower lip aching to be touched by his.

"All...night." He whispered for her ears only, and Helen found it quite intriguing. Somehow, she felt that James was one of men that spoke the truth in this case. He closed his eyes too, enjoying their closeness.

"Mm, do you bite?" He just had to ask her, even the thought of her scratching or biting him turned him on. Helen nods her head before she turns away from him a bit, taking a sip from her whiskey.

"Yes." She turns her head back to his ear and bites his earlobe, and James couldn't help but growl as he felt her teeth digging into his ear.

"I do." That was enough for him to tighten his grip around her waist, pressing her hard to his body, leaving Helen almost breathless. She looked at him then, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw his dark, lustful eyes looking into hers. It was then she and him broke, it was then when his lips crushed over hers, swallowing every moan that escaped her. The taste of whiskey and strawberry invaded her mouth, her arms wrapped around his neck as he pushed her back into the sofa, he was lying above her, still kissing her and not willing to break the kiss.

Rose opened her eyes as she heard a rustle coming from the other couch, and her eyes widened a little as she saw Helen and James kissing each other roughly, she leaned down on the couch and he slightly above her. So the Spanish stallion got through, she thought as she gently cupped Kaidan's head who was also leaned on her a bit. He was nipping and kissing her neck for a while now and she really started to get aroused. She brought his head up to hers and smiled, before she brought her lips to him, her tongue immediately gliding into his mouth. Kaidan growled, which only sent a spark down her spine...and heat between her legs.

It was then his hand ran up and down her leg, digging his nails in the flesh as his kiss grew fierce and rough. It wasn't long when the girls started to moan underneath their men, and soon the men broke the kisses before they leaned away from them to straighten their clothes. Both Rose and Helen watched their guys, both breathless and aroused...both wanting more. They sat up then, Rose came to Kaidan and started to kiss his neck again, Helen did the same with James. Kaidan and James pushed them away holding them by their shoulders, their breathing heavy.

"Stop it." James held Helen in place, his hands resting on her shoulders and his voice filled with arousal.

"He's right, stop it." James agreed to Kaidan. Rose melted from the intensity of Kaidan's gaze as she came closer to him, putting his hands on her waist, ignoring his plea.

"Why stop? Why don't we continue our game?" Kaidan closed his eyes then, and like he was entrapped by a spell of hers he couldn't help but ask.

"Where?" Helen stroked James chest up and down, her eyes fixed on her hands as she answered the question.

"Rose and I have apartments, we're in the same building but on different flats." Then Helen locked her eyes with James', a lustful expression on her face as she spoke.

"Why don't you walk me home?" Rose kissed Kaidan's neck, her hands resting on his shoulders. Kaidan swallowed hard and stood up, James following him. Both Helen and Rose looked at them, afraid they maybe wanted to back out. Kaidan and James went to the bar and talked with Mike. They were paying for the drinks and furniture, then they came back to them, both taking their hands and lifting them from the couch. Kaidan held Rose's hand tightly as they almost ran out of the bar, James and Helen right behind them. Rose wasn't excited like this in a long time, and she never had a biotic before, so she was very curious. Helen watched James and she was slowly starting to wonder if she will even manage to handle him and his tool. Helen swallowed hard, then Rose looked at her and winked before she turned her head back to Kaidan's back.

They wanted them, and they got them.

**Notes: **Next chapter will be a bit more...hehe, you know what I mean ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

It was midnight, the moonlight lightning the streets, the cool breeze a welcome change to the hot days. It was sort of romantic, walking home during the moonlight, knowing that more fun is awaiting home...

Two girls were practically dragged home by no less than two sexy men that were holding their hand so tightly it slowly started to hurt. But the girls didn't mind. All they were thinking of were these strong hands on their bodies, doing wonderful things to them.

Rosie was dragged by Kaidan, Helen was dragged by James. Both never thought the evening would end up like this, but they're not complaining. Both wanted it, both wanted to be worshiped by them. It was amazing how well they matched; James was a big flirt, as well as Helen, but she wasn't an easy prey for him. She resisted him, and that's what drove him on, that's what made him crazy about her.

Rose and Kaidan were like two beasts that were well hidden from the public, both were calm, mysterious, and both liked the way they flirted with each other. And the most important thing, she was extremely interested in his biotic abilities. A biotic…so many thoughts swirled through her head when she said that word, and every thought dirtier then the last.

James and Kaidan dragged the girls, holding their hands tightly. They turned every once in a while to see if they're still willing, if they maybe have changed their mind. But their doubts were chased away when all they saw in their faces was pure lust and arousal. Kaidan turned his head back on the streets before him, his body suddenly warm when he saw how she looked at him. The heat went straight to his groin and he couldn't help but express his frustration.

"Fuck…" Rose chuckled a bit as she heard him cursing. She caught up with him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, major? Why are you cursing?" She purred major and it sent a shiver down his spine. James growled from behind, it seems he was frustrated too.

"Mierda…how long?" Helen chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder, ranking her fingers with his as she spoke.

"We are almost there. Calm yourselves, guys." James growled again, this time in her ear which almost made her moan.

"I will show you how calm I am." Helen closed her eyes and shuddered from his hot breath on her ear. He sneaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing her firmly on his hot body. Helen moaned and James smirked.

"Moaning already? I haven't even started, sweetcheeks." Helen smiled as she leaned away from him a bit, still walking close to him. Then she spotted their building and she couldn't hide her excitement.

"There it is!" Helen pointed the building with her finger, both Kaidan and James looked at the direction her finger pointed at. James laughed a little, the frustration leaving his face. Kaidan looked up at the building, then back at Rose only to see her smiling at him.

"We are almost there, major." He saw her winking at him and licking her lower lip. The sight aroused him instantly and he couldn't wait to get into her apartment to start devouring her. He was at edge, as well as James. Both of them couldn't hold their temper for much longer so they sped up, walking even faster than before. Rose and Helen could see the eagerness, the arousal on their faces, which turned the ladies on. The building came closer and closer. All of them watched the building, all silently waiting to drown into each other's cares and touches. A few moments later, they entered the building, suddenly both Kaidan and James stopped, both hungrily staring at Rose and Helen. Kaidan took a deep breath before he spoke, his breathing heavy and ragged, and Rose couldn't help but think how it would be like to feel him breathing down her ear, or over her chest.

"Okay…not all of us can enter the elevator. Who's apartment is closer to get to?" Rose and Helen looked at each other for a while, both confused and blinking rapidly before they turned back to them.

"Mine is only three floors up." As soon as Rose said that Kaidan came to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs. They disappeared in the darkness of the stairwell, leaving Helen and James alone.

As Helen and James got in the elevator, her lips ghosted over his neck, and her hands over his arms. Her tongue traced down the visible tattoos on his neck. That earned her an arm around her waist, he pressing her hard to his body while her back was against the bar of the wall. James held her wrists in his hands and held them above her head. Their reflection in the glass made her warm, very warm. She bit her lip and looked up to a smirking James, but she shut his smirk down with a kiss, their tongues colliding and his hands ran down her back. She arched into him and he picked her up as soon at the elevator had reached her flat floor. His hands rested on her lovely shaped rear as he carried her to an unknown destination, never breaking the kiss. She chuckled then and he broke the kiss, wondering what made her chuckle.

"What are you chuckling at sweetcheeks?" Helen kissed his cheek, trailing a path up to his ear, she nibbled it and he groaned.

"You need to carry me to my apartment, remember?" He smiled then as he felt her teeth digging into his ear.

"And where is it?" Helen looked around and pointed her head towards her doors. James smiled and carried her towards her door. She entered the security lock and the door slid open, only so he could carry her in. He entered and the door slid shut, then his lips crushed over hers while he pinned her body on the wall. Helen was now pinned between him and the wall, and dear God the thought of it made her crazy. His hands ran over her body, her legs wrapped around his waist as he started to kiss her neck, biting every once in a while. His touches grew desperate, trying to lift the cami and top only to feel her skin. She moaned and he eagerly swallowed every moan that escaped her, her hands were wrapped around his neck, desperately trying to be closer to him, to feel him even more.

James grabbed the black lace top by the end and lifted it halfway, waiting for her to lift her hands so he could remove it. She smiled as she felt him lifting the top, but she obeyed, and with that the top flew to the floor, bringing her skin a bit closer to his eager hands. Her skin was burning with his touches, and he moaned as he felt the softness of her skin even under the cami. But he needed more, he needed more of her flesh, more of her heat.

He broke the kiss, kissing her jaw now, then her neck, her chest, holding her in place with his hips grounded into hers. Helen gasped as she felt his growing erection pressing between her legs, her legs starting to tremble from arousal and James felt that. He smirked and carried her away from the wall, holding her tight to him and not giving her enough space. He walked what he guessed was her bedroom, he opened the door and stepped in. He let her down, never breaking the kiss as he grabbed the end of her top, lifting it. She moaned again and lifted her hands over her head, he eagerly pulled the shirt over her head leaving her in her jeans and bra. James growled as he pulled her close for another deep, rough kiss, leaving her almost breathless. His hands ran over her arms, then her stomach, his movements slow and steady, setting her body on fire.

It was then Helen grabbed the end of his shirt pulling it up a bit. He obeyed, lifting his hands until he broke the kiss. She pulled the shirt up and threw it on the floor. Her eyes fell on his naked body, every muscle perfectly toned and hard. She eagerly pressed her hands on his chest, she started stroking it up and down, her fingers feathering over his tattoos. James smirked as he saw her wide eyes staring at his chest. He felt superior.

"Enjoying the view sweetheart?" She never left her eyes from his chest and tattoos as he pulled her a bit closer, his heat radiating from him, making her even warmer.

"Very...God you're sexy." She couldn't help but lean down and kiss his chest. He would let her explore his body for a while longer, but then he had something else in mind. He would make her pay for teasing the hell out of him down in he bar.

####

Kaidan held Rose's hand firmly, his grip almost hurting her, but it also made her very aroused while he led her up the stairs. Unusual warmth was radiating from him and Rose wondered if his biotics were playing crazy. She followed him, blindly, although she knew where they headed to, it was as if he was leading her into the unknown, into something new. Part of it is true, he was her first biotic so all of it was still a mystery to her, which turned her on even more. Her eyes barely left his muscled back as he led her, his cold, wild and crazy posture making her crazy. Suddenly he spoke and his voice level was deep, so deep she wished he would speak into her ear.

"How long?" Rose swallowed hard to clear her throat.

"Just one more flat." That sentence was enough for him. He stopped and without the time to ask why he stopped, he pushed her against the wall, her back hitting it hard. His mouth fell over hers in a feral, deep kiss as his hand greedily gripped her thigh, lifting her leg to his waist. He dig his nails into her thigh, leaving red scratches behind, but it only served to arouse her more. His lips left hers then to attack her neck. She turned her head aside to grant him better access to her neck, which he greedily started to kiss and bite, leaving small red bite marks behind. He kissed his path to her ear and nipped it as she ran her hands on the small opening around his neck, feeling his hard and warm skin under her hands. He bit her neck hard and she moaned aloud from the pain, causing her to scratch his neck a bit. He hissed and bit her again, digging his fingers into her thigh even further and she almost screamed from arousal.

"Hush now, you don't want anyone to hear us." He whispered in her ear, his voice low and deep and husky. She turned her head back to him and nipped his ear, her hands trailing lower until they reached the big, pulsing bulge in his pants.

"Then I'd suggest, major, that we take this little game into my apartment." He smirked then, still kissing her neck.

"Why do you call me major?" He almost growled the question into her ear and she moaned, just from the sound of his voice.

"Because it's damn sexy. And I never had a major before." She smirked and still nipped his earlobe.

"Besides, you are major, and I don't want to be disobeying, or break any protocols...major." He crushed his lips on hers again, his tongue rough and hard exploring her mouth. Suddenly it was unbearable for her to be pinned against the wall and him any longer, lest she would start to fuck him here, on the stairs! She found all her strength and pushed him away. He stared at her, his eyes dark and predatory, literally eating her. She walked past him up the stairs and smiled as she took his hand.

"Follow me, major. My apartment is much more comfortable then this stairway." Without another word he followed her, his eyes fixed on her ass. She knew he was staring at it because she swayed her hips, and that made a smirk appear on her face. They walked slowly up the last stairs, Kaidan slowly but surely started to lose control. He wanted nothing else but to bend her over and spank that beautiful ass she's now swaying in front of him.

Rose saw the door and smiled as she quickened her steps, Kaidan right behind her. She entered the security lock on the door and they both stepped in, the door sliding shut behind them. Kaidan followed her in, he didn't knew where she was going but he hoped she'll lead them to her bedroom, to finally show her what a biotic can do. Rose smiled as she sat down on the couch, her legs crossed. He sat down next to her and leaned forward to kiss her but she leaned away. He followed her though, until he lied above her on the couch, their lips pressed firmly together, until his tongue glided in. The couch was large enough so no one would fall out of it.

She stroked his waist with her leg, up and down, her hands unbuttoning his shirt while his hands roamed her stomach, her chest and breasts. He broke the kiss only to kiss her neck, going lower, until he reached her chest. He placed hard kisses all over her chest, but she didn't complain, so that drove him on. He found the dress very alluring, but soon she would have to get rid of it. First, he would enjoy her a bit longer in the dress, drive her crazy without the direct touch. He could handle her hot kisses and touches, and he knew his will was far stronger then hers.

####

Helen kissed his chest, every muscle feeling like stone under her soft hands and lips. She trailed her tongue over his tattoos, softly, making him hiss with contact. She kissed his neck now, his jaw then back his neck, his chest, his stomach...James realized where she was heading to as she reached his belly button, her hands working on his belt. Oh no, he thought as he grabbed her by her shoulders, lifting her up again.

"No, no, no, sweetcheeks. You're not gonna get it." He saw the disappointment on her face and smirked as he pushed her backwards towards her bed.

"Why?" She asked as he pushed her entire body on the bed, he following her. He towered over her, him leaned on his forearms above her while he kissed her, deep and slow causing her to moan. He stroked her hair as he kissed her, and again he felt her hands going lower, trying to reach his pulsing erection. He broke the kiss and trapped her hands above her head, holding them with one hand. He searched for something with his other hand, then she heard something metallic clashing. He smirks as he brought out some handcuffs, and Helen felt even more aroused. He held her hands above her head and brought the handcuffs above her chest, holding them near her face.

"I think I will have my fun with you. Since you're so eager to touch him, I'm forced to cuff your hands." He lowered the cold metal on her chest then, her breathing immediately speeding up.

"You were a bad girl sweetcheeks. I think lieutenant Vega will have to see for your punishment." He felt her shuddering underneath him as the cold metal trailed a path down to her breasts, slowly and steady. Helen grew mad with desire as she tried to free her hands, to capture his lips, but he was just too strong. He trailed the cold metal over her breasts, holding it there for a few seconds before he moved lower, now trailing the cold metal down her flat stomach. She moaned and writhed underneath him, he found it very arousing and a huge turn on to be able to control her like that. He came to her waistline with the handcuffs, then he leaned down and kissed the same path he trailed with the handcuffs, over her flat stomach, then her breasts, chest, neck, until finally, he captured her lips.

He uses it as a distraction to bring the handcuffs to her hands to cuff them to the headboard. He broke the kiss when he was sure the cuffs wouldn't cut her wrists. She tried to lower her hands but soon realized she can't. That bastard used the cuffs on me, she thought as she watched him unzipping her jeans. He kissed her stomach as he did so, until he slowly slid the jeans down her legs. She watched him with hooded eyes as he did so, kissing her waist, then her thighs, her legs, all while he slowly slid the jeans down.

He leaned his face to her stomach then, gently kissing the skin under her belly button. He pushed her underwear down a bit and kissed it, and she almost bucked her hips in his face. He smirked, his predatory eyes fixed on her face as she moaned because of every delicate kiss he placed on her sensitive skin.

"You know...I will make you beg me to take you. Do you know why?" She just managed to shake her head as she stared down at him, her heartbeat frantic and her entire body trembling.

"Because you drove me insane down in the bar...and now it's payback time. You've been a bad girl, sweetcheeks." She moaned and tensed as she felt his fingers feathering over her thighs, getting really close to her center.

"Yes, sir." James smiled as he started to kiss her thighs, getting closer to her center, but never touching it.

"Good girl." Was all he said as he continued to tease her. She tried desperately to control her moans, but with every passing minute, it was harder and harder.

####

Her hands fell into his hair as he licked, bit and kissed her chest. She was on fire, his well placed kisses and touches only driving her crazy with want. His hands glowed sometimes, a dim blue light, and as soon as he touched her with them she felt hotter, way hotter. She was lying down on her couch as Kaidan towered over her, his hands and kisses never stopping whatever they were doing. Suddenly he went lower, his hands almost tearing at the dress as he slid from the couch. His hands came to her thighs and he stroked them, gently, as if apologizing for the scratching and grabbing earlier. Rose watched him with hooded eyes, a finger sucked gently in her mouth. Kaidan saw that and he almost lost control. Gently, he started to stroke her thighs, his hands glowing again, warming up her body and legs. He took the end of the dress and lifted it to her waist, exposing her underwear and her aching center to him. He groaned, she wore red lace underwear.

He leaned down and started to kiss her thighs, up and up, until he reached her underwear, then he would kiss the same path, again and again, his hands massaging her breasts through the dress. Rose was shaking with want, her moans low but more frequent than before as she felt him going all close, only to go back from her aching center. He looked up at her, seeing her expression sent a shiver straight to his groin.

"That dress is so sexy." Rose smiled at his compliment as his breath feathered over her thighs.

"I'm glad you approve, major." She purred, suddenly he stood up, his eyes glaring down at her.

"Get up." She was surprised, his sudden reaction confusing her a bit. It was then he grabbed her arms, lifting her from the couch and pressing her firmly to his body. She gasped, and God she loved him being so...wild and commanding.

"Where?" Rose understood what he wanted to say. She took his hand and guided him to her bedroom, both not able to resist each other anymore. The second the door slit shut behind them he pressed her front to the wall while digging his groin into her rear. She gasped, his hands working on the zip of the dress while she felt his hard and aching groin pressed firmly in her rear, only one thought crossing her mind: he's huge! He unzipped her dress and slid it down her shoulders, slow and gently, driving her even more insane. The dress slid down her arms, it now rested folded on her stomach, not for long though. He slowly fell down on his knees, grabbing the dress and sliding it down her body. The sight aroused her and she wiggled her ass in front of him. He smirked and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, causing a moan to escape her. He stood up then and turned her to face him, and his lips once again crushed over hers, his hands setting her body on fire. His hands were warm and glowing and-

"Oh God, Kaidan..." She said between her breaths as his hand pressed firmly on her aching center, warming her up. He smirked and kissed her neck as he started to unbutton his shirt, very fast and frustrated. The shirt fell open and she slid it down his shoulders, roughly, exposing his toned, well formed chest to her eyes, the dog tag decorating it. She hadn't much time to admire him though as he dragged her to the bed, throwing her on it. He fell above her then, his hands warm and glowing touching all the right places. Suddenly she felt a surge going through her body, a vibration that shuddered every possible nerve she had. She gasped and he did it again, and again, his face kissing her stomach, going lower and lower.

He kissed her thighs, spreading her legs widely. His hands stroked her stomach, going lower and lower, until he reached her aching center, stroking it through her underwear. The desire built up and up in her belly, making her trembling with want as his breath feathered over her center. Suddenly he came up to her, placing delicate kisses on her cheek while his breath feathered on her ear. He pushed her underwear aside and used one finger to test her wetness. She gasped as she felt his warm finger gliding through her lips, he nipped her earlobe as he gently pushes one finger inside her. Rose moaned, her chest heaving up and her head falling back into the pillow as he spoke into her ear.

"Do you like this?" He crooked his finger inside her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. His biotics were flaring slightly, sending a surge of heat through her body. She gasped and she found the will to answer him.

"Yes...oh yes I love it." He added another finger inside her and she moaned again, this time louder then before. He kept his ministrations, his fingers crooked and his thumb stroking her clit. His mouth was still next to her ear, breathing in her scent and whispering dirty words into her ear.

"God I've been waiting for this the entire evening." She opened her eyes but hastily closed them as another surge of heat coursed through her body.

"I need you Kaidan...please." He bit her ear then and she scratched his back, hard.

"Call me major." Rose shuddered at the intimidating sound of his voice, sending goose bumps all over her body, although she gladly obeyed.

"Major." With that said, he redirected his biotic strength to his fingers, sending a low vibration through them, making her body tremble. She moaned aloud and bucked her hips into his hand, desperate for another surge.

"Louder." He commanded her, and again she obeyed.

"Major!" Another vibration, again, bringing her very close to the edge. He sent wave after wave, the desire in her belly almost exploding until he stopped. She opened her eyes and looked at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Why-"

"Say it again." Rose realized he liked being in command and he liked being called major. She managed the sexiest expression on her face as she purred down his ear.

"Major..." With that, he sent wave after wave through her body until she shattered, screaming his name. She gripped his fingers very hard, he wasn't sure if he could remove them if he wanted to. Not that he wanted, though. Instead he kept his ministrations, bringing her close to the edge...again.

####

She writhes and tenses underneath him, she begs him to stop his slow and tortuous movements and touches, but he just wouldn't. James lied above Helen, his large hands setting her ablaze with want and desire. She was trapped, her hands were cuffed above her head...it was a nightmare, a tortuous, delicious nightmare. She wanted so badly to touch him, to feel his rock hard muscles under her hands, to scratch his chest and to bite down, but she couldn't. His body towered over her as his hands started to stroke her thighs, gently bringing them apart. She leaned over and bit his neck, hard, and James groaned from the feeling of her teeth digging into his flesh. He lay between her thighs now, he knew she could feel his rock hard erection pressing on her aching center. She bucked up her hips in hope to feel him better, but he retrieved a bit leaving her center untouched.

He slowly lowered himself between her thighs then, gently placing kisses all across her breasts and stomach before his face reached her aching center...again. He placed feather like kisses on the insides of her thighs while he moved her underwear aside. His fingers gently started to feather over her lips as he continued to kiss her thighs. He parted her lips and stroked them, gently and slowly, making her moan and crazy with want. Gently, he flickered his tongue across her lips, tasting her wetness. Her sweet scent clouded his mind and he did it again. His attention to detail meant the slightest movement of his tongue or hands had her struggling to breathe properly. It usually took a while for her to writhe and get pent up, but after his caresses, she came and his name slipped from her lips in a breathy whisper.

He kept his ministrations, lowering his speed so he could prolong her orgasm, until her body started to tense. He lifted his head and looked up at her, his breath feathering over her still sensitive center. He lifted himself above her and kissed her, deeply. She could still taste herself on his lips, his tongue, and she found it highly erotic. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her cheek, kissing his path to her ear. He fumbled something on the handcuffs but Helen was too absorbed to see what he's doing as she listened to what he spoke to her.

"Sweetcheeks...care to take care of me?" The handcuffs fell open and he guided her hand to his hard erection. She gently stroked him through his jeans, up and down, and James groaned from her soft and well placed touches. He was lost in her cares, she used the moment to push him down on the bed. James smiled at her as she sat on his lap, her center pressed on his erection. She feathered her fingers across his chest, her eyes watching her ministrations. A mean smile crossed her face as she dug her nails into his chest and he hissed. Her nails drew four red lines on his chest, the cuts were deep and they started to bleed. She leaned towards his chest and licked the cuts clean, tasting his blood.

"Shit, sweetcheeks...do that again." Helen smiled and scratched the other side of his chest, more deeply than the first. She licked the cut clean, her lips covered with his blood a bit. He cupped her face and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth and tasting his blood on her tongue. It aroused him so much that he couldn't wait any longer. He broke the kiss and as if she knew what he wanted, she crawled backwards until her face was close to his erection. She unbuckled his belt and threw it aside, now paying attention to his zipper. She took the zipper in her teeth and slowly slid it down while looking up at him. His jeans fell open and she took the end before sliding it down his legs. He was in his black boxers now, his massive erection begging for attention. She ran her hand on the underside of his length and he shuddered, her touch sending a shiver down his spine. He was leaned on his forearms and watched her, his eyes dark with lust, Helen saw his dark eyes directed at her which made her only warmer. She slowly took the end of his boxers, q cheeky grin on her face before she started to slide them down in a slow and tortuous speed. James almost groaned as she removed his boxers in a slow and tortuous speed, knowing she was driving him insane on purpose. He smiled down at her as she exposed the tip of his cock and her breath feathering on it. She tugged the boxers down before she slid it down his legs only to expose his hard erection to her, and she couldn't hide the surprise as she saw his mass. James was definitely not the kind that bragged about him being big, because he was big, in both length and wide, 10 inches, she would say by the measure of her eye. She gently grabbed him by his base as she swallowed hard, thinking about if he would even fit into her. James saw the look on her face and smiled at her as he stroked her face with his hand.

"Don't worry, sweetcheeks, I'll be gentle...at first." He winked and Helen couldn't help but smile as she spat on her hand before she grabbed his base again, stroking him with a slow and tortuous speed.

"You better show me what you got...I'm starving." She winked at him and he smiled back at her before she gently flickered her tongue out to lick the tip of his manhood. Whatever he wanted to say died on his lips as she licked his tip, her soft and wet tongue causing him to groan. Helen felt the heat boiling between her legs whenever she heard him groan, and she wanted to hear that sound, again and again. She gently encircled his manhood with her mouth, her tongue still flickering around it. James's head fell back, his eyes fell shut as she slowly lowered her head, taking him deep into her mouth. His back fell back on the bed as he groaned and moaned, making Helen only more aroused so she sped up her ministrations, her mouth gently gripping his rock hard manhood. He lifted his head again after a while to look at her, his chest heaving up and down as he ranked his hand in her hair, not pulling or pushing her though.

"Jesus, sweetcheeks, keep that up and I won't last for long..." His breathing sped up and she sped up as well, it wouldn't take long before James would submit. He closed his eyes tightly to enjoy her as long as he could, but damn she was good! James struggled to breathe evenly as Helen continued to pleasure him, never stopping her work for too long. She watched him from under her eyelashes as she continued to suck him with her mouth, her hand holding him by his base firmly. She enjoyed the view of James trembling and writhing from her touch, that only added to the fire she already felt between her legs. She then stroked him fast, determined to finish him off while he lied on the bed, but James wouldn't have it. Without giving her the time to react he grabbed her hands and brought her to his side, before he towered over her again. One of his hands feathered over her rear grabbing it tightly as the other supported him. His eyes watched her and she couldn't help but feel...dominated, just by the intense look he gave her. James brought his hand from her rear to her face and stroked it, gently, before he settled himself between her legs, the tip of his manhood teasing her lips. Helen bucked her hips up in hope to bury him within her but he pulled away a bit, the tip still teasing her lips as he spoke.

"I promised to be gentle, sweetcheeks, but later...I don't think I can keep that promise. I can be rather harsh so don't be mad if you'll leave with a few bruises." Helen nipped his lower lip as he spoke, and again his low voice set her body ablaze.

"I won't mind, really. I need a man...a real man!" She almost moaned the sentence into his mouth and he smiled as he cupped her breast, gently flicking his finger over her hard nipple.

"So you won't mind me getting a little...wild?" Helen moaned again, the tip still teasing her lips as she bucked up her hips...again, hoping to feel him better.

"Oh no, I like it wild, you sexy Spanish stallion. God I swear you're the only real man that I ever had." James smirked and twitched her nipple, hard, and she almost screamed from the sudden pain.

"I really start to like you sweetcheeks...and I think I won't let you wait any longer." She felt him taking his manhood in hand as he rubbed her lips with the tip, slowly parting them as he slowly and gently started to push inside, just as he promised. She tensed as she felt his massive length entering her, stretching her to adjust to his wide and length. He entered her for what felt like hours until he settled home, his manhood pulsing within her. It was so intense it almost paralyzed her brain, she breathed heavily and her eyes were wide as he looked down at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't worry, sweetcheeks...I keep my promise...for now." And he did keep his promise, his moves slow and gentle until Helen couldn't do anything else bit close her eyes and enjoy the massive man above her, pleasuring her.

####

He retrieved his fingers from her as she slowly came down from her intense orgasm, her eyes still closed as her body tensed for a moment. She opened her eyes only to see Kaidan hastily removing his belt before unzipping his jeans, throwing them on the floor as well. He was in his boxers now, and all Rose could stare at was his wide, thick manhood squeezed in his boxers. She sat up and sat in his lap when she started to kiss him, her hands gently stroking his hard erection. She pushed him down on the bed and smiled wickedly when she grabbed the end of his boxers with her teeth, trying to pull it down. He chuckled when he realized what she was doing, but the chuckle died when she took her the end of his boxers with her hands before she pulled them hastily down his legs. His erection bounced free and Rose licked her lips as she stared at his impressive length, and Kaidan couldn't help but smile as he took her hand and pulled her on his body while he lied down on the bed. He brought her up for a heated kiss and deep kiss, and Rose couldn't help but moan when his tongue slid in. Her hands fell down to his length and she started to stroke him, but he grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. She broke the kiss and looked up to him, confused why he stopped her, only to see his chocolate eyes staring at her.

"So eager?" He asked her as he kissed her cheeks.

"God yes! I want you..." She whispered against his lips and he smiled as he gently pulled her up, her aching center just above his hard cock.

"Then take me..." He whispered to her before he slid in, swiftly. She moaned on top of him, her head fell back as she felt his massive length pulsing inside her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her down for a deep kiss, his hands falling down to her rear and grabbing it hard. She moaned into his mouth and he swallowed it eagerly, his hands roaming her back now as she started to kiss his neck, biting and scratching every once in a while. She filling her so wonderfully, so perfectly, and the thought of him inside her, pulsing, made her only warmer. She whispered his name as her lips feathered over his, and he pushed her back up. His eyes were dark and his hands grabbed her rear so hard she was certain it would leave bruises. But she didn't care. He was here, underneath her, and she would make sure he loses control over her, hoping that his biotics will be of great use.


	3. Chapter 3

She was above him, gently and slowly rocking her hips forward then backwards, over and over. She wouldn't speed up, she would enjoy him and this speed as long as possible, making her and him crazy. Kaidan saw she was enjoying it so he would let her have this slow and torturous speed…for now. He didn't knew though for how much longer he would be able to let her torture him like this. Sure, the speed made them only more exciting but it also pushed him to his limits where he almost dug his fingers into her flesh in order to speed up.

He watched her, he refused to close his eyes and he reveled in the sight of her on him, flushed, her head thrown back, her mouth opened and whispering his name. He used his hands and nudged her forward only to make her look at him, a small smile appearing on her face as she saw he wanted to speed up. She lowered her body towards his and kissed him, deeply, his hands now wrapped around her roaming her back up and down. Her skin burned from his touches, she was certain he used his biotics to make her skin even warmer, but she didn't complain. Suddenly she sped up, just a little, and Kaidan felt her inner walls tightening around him, he knew she was close. He then grabbed her hips and stilled her above him, only to make staring down at him.

"Why have-"

"Not yet." He was serious, she saw that on his face but still, she had to fight back a little. She grabbed his hands and tried to push them away, but he just dug his fingers deeper into her flesh, making her hiss from the sudden pain. He held her still until he lessened his grip, then she tried to quicken her pace. He let her for a while, then he stopped again, and again she tried to push his hands away. He sat up and brought her underneath him, pinning her hands above her head and making her unable to move. She felt him inside her while he kissed her jaw, then her neck and chest, making her crazy with want.

"Please…"

"Not yet I said." His voice was even huskier than usually and she almost finished by the sound of his voice. She felt her body heaten up again only to see his hands glowing in a dim blue light. She smiled when she felt him moving slowly in and out, forcing her to wrap her legs around him. The major smirked and lowered one hand to her rear and grabbed it hard causing her to squeal. The speed was slow and made her mad with want, but he wouldn't speed up. He watched her furrowed brows, her closed eyes, he felt her walls clamping him, but he only smirked. He wanted to make her beg, and he knew if he continued like this she would start to beg him.

The speed was killing her, whenever she was close he stopped and crushed his lips over hers. Her heartbeat was frantic and her body all sweaty from arousal, but he wouldn't let her finish. What an arse, she thought and she couldn't be quiet any longer.

"Please Kaidan." He smirked and stilled again, his face inches away from hers.

"You wanna come?"

"Yes...please, oh god." He kissed her jaw and slowly started to move. Her head was thrown back, her mouth opened and her fingernails digging deep into his back. He kissed her and she moaned, suddenly he couldn't keep this slow speed any longer. He sped up, much to her pleasure.

"Oh yes Kaidan...fuck me." He grabbed her rear with one hand as he held his body up with the other. His biotics were flaring again sending wave after wave through her body. He sped up again, the line between pleasure and pain really thin, but she felt overwhelming. The heat and tightness she felt in her belly grew unbearable, until she couldn't bear it any longer. With a loud moan, she came, and he immediately felt just how tight she was around him.

He regularly lowered his speed to let her ride out her orgasm, until he stilled completely, his hands holding hers above her head again. Then she opened her eyes only to see him smirk. She smirked too, and the feeling of him still inside her, pulsing with want made her instantly hot again.

"You're such a tease, major." He kissed her deeply before he pulled out. She almost whined at the loss of him, but didn't have the time to protest because he flipped her on her knees. She moaned as he kissed her spine, placing gentle kisses all the way down to her lower back. Then she felt him rubbing the tip of his groin against her lips before he entered her in one stroke. Her eyes widened at that, he filled her so wonderfully, and then he moved again and she never wanted him to stop. She arched her back as he gripped her hips to steady her, his movements slow and long at first. Then he gradually sped up, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

She moaned like crazy, her eyes tightly closed the entire time, she felt the tension in her belly becoming unbearable again. He lowered his speed again and she couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Kaidan I swear- ah!" He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled it back causing her back to arch even more. One hand was leaned on her hips steadying her as the other pulled her hair.

"Shut up." He smacked her, hard. Then he started his pace again, this time more harder and faster then before. His length slammed almost mercilessly at her inner walls, but she enjoyed it, she loved the way he made her feel. Then she felt the tension building up again, but this time he didn't stop. Her moans turned into yelps and soon they turned into screams. He brought her closer and closer to the edge until she shattered, milking and warming his length again. He never gave her enough time to ride out her orgasm, again he flipped her on her back and started his pace again.

He continued, on and on and on, his biotics flaring around him. Sweat dripped down his forehead and chest, his cold dog tags touching her chest. She came, again and again, he never stopping or changing his pace. Her entire body turned into a sensitive bundle of nerves, every touch of his brought her closer to the edge...again. Her legs started to tremble but he just kept going on.

"Oh god...Kaidan!" He stilled above her and looked down, breathing heavily as she calmed down again.

"You like it rough, eh?" She smiled mischievously and licked her lips seductively before she answered.

"Oh yes..." her hands trailed his chest as she watched a tear of swear rolling down. "Very. And I like your voice." He raised his eyebrows but still the smirk remained on his face.

"Do you now?" He leaned down and started to kiss the skin under her ear as he spoke, his breathing still heavy and fast as he spoke, his voice dropping a full octave. "You wanna know something?" She just managed to nod, hearing him talking like this made her very warm. "I wanted to fuck you so badly the moment I laid my eyes on you in the bar." He kissed her jaw now, then back up to the skin under her ear. "That sexy red dress, those black heels...that ass." She moaned when he grabbed her rear and bit her neck. "God..." He barely moved in and out, just enough to make her mad. She moved her hips as well hoping he would speed up.

"Kaidan please..." He ignored her plea and continued to talk.

"Then, when you ate the strawberries, I so imagined you sucking and eating something else." He thrusts hard once before he spoke again. "You make me crazy, Rose." He thrusts again, and again, then he stilled. "You're such a tease."

"Please, please Kaidan." He kissed her jaw again as his fingers tweaked her hard nipple, causing her to moan and arch her back.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" She whispered a 'Yes' as answer and he couldn't deny her. He started his pace again, long and hard thrusts that brought her closer and closer to the edge. His mouth was close to her ear, he knew that drove her crazy as he thrusts and thrusts while she moaned and moaned.

"Yes...come for me." To hear his low and husky voice talking to her like that, was enough to send her over the edge. She came hard, moaning his name loudly as he watched her. He watched the bliss on her face as he towered over her, he felt her walls tightening around him again, but this time he just couldn't ignore his release. He sped up even more as he stroked her clit with his other hand, determined to bring her over the edge with him. Her nub was so sensitive, his strokes almost hurt her but still she felt her release getting closer and closer. Suddenly he groaned and with a few last thrusts he came, she felt wave after wave of heat filling her and the feeling of it made her come again. Both moaned aloud as their release crushed onto them, still he didn't stop. He thrusts a few last times before he leaned his forehead on hers. Both were sweaty but none of them cared.

After a while he fell aside, not trusting his hands any longer as exhaustion crushed over both of them. She found the last reserves of her strength and turned her back to him, thinking that he didn't want her close to him. But he surprised her when she felt him wrapping his arm around her and snuggling his face into her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, she would remember this night for a long time and wondered if she would wake up next to him.

####

"Shit..." She heard him whisper as he slowly moved inside her, in and out, the speed driving both of them insane. She knew he wanted to be gentle at first, but god she had to admit that she couldn't take this speed for much longer. He never stopped kissing her, swallowing every moan that escaped her and tugging her lower lip on occasion. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, trying desperately to bury him even deeper within her. It seemed he knew what she wanted because he smirked, but kept the steady pace. Already could he feel her inner walls clamping around him, but he wouldn't speed up. Not until he drove her mad.

He captured her arms above her head as she tried to scratch him for the millionth time, his chest and back were full of her scratches and it excited him at first, but then she dug her nails deeper and deeper until it started to hurt. She tried to free her hands, but he just tightened his grip around her wrists causing her to hiss in pain. She tried again, this time he stopped moving and he brought one hand to her neck and grabbed it gently, at first. Her eyes fell wide open, she could see the danger in his eyes which only served to arouse her more. He didn't say anything, instead he just tightened his grip around her neck and crushed his lips over hers as he increased his speed.

Her eyes fell tightly closed, and god he was so big that he already started to hurt. He gradually sped up, more and more, until it really started to hurt. Her moans slowly turned into screams, but he never stopped or lowered his speed. He warned her and she knew what she was getting into, but she didn't care. He made her feel so wonderful that she didn't care if he would bruise her or not. One of his hands found its way into her hair, he grabbed a handful and roughly yanked her head aside. She screamed from the sudden pain, but it aroused her even more. One side of her neck was exposed to him now and he looked down on her creamy, pale skin like a predator would look at his prey. He couldn't stop himself when he opened his mouth and roughly bit on her exposed neck. Her eyes fell wide open when she felt his teeth digging slightly into her neck, realizing now that he bit her just like a vampire would. She dug her nails into his back and he groaned from the sudden pain. Then he prompted himself up and increased his speed, watching her closed eyes, her open mouth and listening to her screams.

Not long after that she screamed her release, her inner muscles gripping him so wonderfully that he thought he would finish, too. But somehow, he ignored it, instead he brought her legs on his shoulders, the angle pushing him even deeper inside her. Her eyes flew wide open, her palms pressing against his abdomen trying to push him away, but he just kept going. It hurt at first, but then she relaxed when she realized she couldn't do anything to stop him. He never looked away from her as the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, as well as her loud moans and his panting. She was so overwhelmed by him that she couldn't focus on anything else but him inside her. Her eyebrows furrowed together as he felt her getting close again, and James kept his pace.

"Open your eyes." She almost came by the sounds of his commanding, lust filled voice. She obeyed, she opened her eyes and looked at him only to see his predatory gaze fixed on her. His eyes looked into hers, both never breaking eye contact as the tension in her belly grew and grew.

"James, yes! Oh god..." He loved when he heard her saying his name, and he wanted to hear it again.

"Again. Say my name." He sped up slightly and pushed her legs apart as his finger found her clit. She wanted to, but she couldn't, her voice died as her release came very close. Then he stopped and she narrowed her eyes.

"Say. My name." He commanded and she knew he would only continue if she did as he asked.

"James." He smiled and started his pace again, this time a little faster then before. He didn't have to tell her to say his name again, because she was repeating his name like a prayer, over and over until she shattered, his name leaving her lips. After she came down she looked at him, lust reflecting in her eyes when she found all her strength and rolled them over. His eyes widened at that, but he didn't fight back. Instead he smirked and crossed his hands behind his head as he watched her while she scratched his chest, again. He hissed because his entire chest was bruised, but he wouldn't interrupt her. Suddenly she reached her hands for the cuffs and twirled them through the air with the finger. James smiled wickedly when she put the handcuffs on his wrists before she fastened them on the headboard. Now he was pinned underneath her, and she reveled in the sight of him like that.

"Mmmm...that's how I wanted you." She leaned down and purred in his ear. "Pinned underneath me." James smirked but shivered as her breath feathered on his ear.

"You had to earn it, sweetcheeks." He said, not recognizing his own voice. She leaned back and started a slow and gentle rhythm with her hips, his length hitting that sweet spot inside that would make her come again if she sped up. She didn't though, and that's what drove him mad. She decided then to tease him a little and to give him a show.

She kept the slow pace and started to touch her body, up and down her torso, she did this for a while until she cupped her breasts. He groaned and she moaned when she tweaked her nipples, her head falling back and her back arching even more as she did that. Then she brought her hands behind her neck and stretched her body as much as she could, earning a very low groan from him. She never stopped rocking her hips slowly back and forth, then she felt him bucking up his hips into her, hoping to speed up a little. She smiled wickedly when she grounded her hips onto his and continued to touch her body.

"What's wrong, James?" She locked her eyes with his, and she moaned when she saw just how he watched her, with his eyes filled with lust. His mouth was slightly open as he fumbled on the cuffs. She smiled.

"Easy. Why don't you enjoy the show?" She touched her body up and down again, her hips slowly rocking back and forth. His eyes rolled over before he closed them, his breathing ragged and deep.

"Sweetcheeks...I swear I'm gonna break your bed if you don't release me." She smirked but never stopped her teasing.

"Oh really? Do you want me to stop?" She lifted her hips slightly from his and his eyes flew wide open.

"No..." He shook his head frantically. "No, no." She smiled and leaned down to stroke his jaw with her finger.

"What's the magic word, James?" He groaned when she stopped again, his breathing becoming fast and ragged.

"Please." Both smirked, she wanted to make him beg, and it seems she still has to tease the hell out of him to do that. She stilled above him and touched her body, slow and languid movements making his eyes wide open never looking away from her hands. Again he tried to break free from the cuffs, but to no avail. He groaned and panted underneath her, his cock buried deeply inside her, applying just the slightest movements with her hips, just enough to drive him insane. James couldn't take it any longer. He yanked hard on the cuffs and the entire headboard shook. She gasped and locked her eyes with his, only to see his dark eyes that bore a slight note of danger looking into hers.

"Suelte las manos y te prometo que no te arrepentirás." Helen didn't understood what he spoke, but hearing him speak Spanish was enough for her to reach for the key and unlock the cuffs with shaky hands. One hand was freed, then the other, and before Helen could ask what he said he flipped her underneath him and kissed her deeply. Then he started to move, long and hard thrusts, his nails digging into her thighs making her hiss and moan from the sensation. He took one nipple and worried it between his teeth, it pained but only a little, it added to the sensation. Her head was buried in the pillow, she moaned his name all the time which only drove him on.

"Sí, gritar mi nombre." Again, she didn't understand a word, but she never wanted him to stop.

"James." He kept his pace as he towered over her, his body prompted by his hands. He was looking down on her when she looked at him.

"What?" He said breathlessly, never lowering his speed or changing the angle. Helen barely found her voice.

"Talk...to me...please." Then he stopped and leaned down on his elbows, giving her a deep kiss before he moved to her ear.

"Want me talking down your ear, eh sweetcheeks?"

"Oh yes...your Spanish freaking turns me on." He chuckled and bit her ear which made her moan.

"Oh sweetcheeks..." He bit her ear again and thrusts a few times hard before he stilled again. "...y yo quiero escuchar lo ruego." She moaned and moved her hips against his while wrapping her legs around him, hoping to bury him even deeper if that was even possible.

"Oh yes James...please." Then he started again, his thrusts long and deep and perfect to her. She closed her eyes as she felt her release getting closer and closer. She never stopped moaning his name, and the sound awoke something primal in him. He increased his speed as he felt her inner walls tightening around him, knowing she was close. He wanted to feel her shatter around him, to feel her walls clamping him. The speed, the angle, his groin...everything was just perfect for her in that moment, and she came with a loud moan. James never lowered his speed, determined to bring her over the edge, again and again. And that's exactly what he did.

She never thought that a man could actually hold on for so long that he postponed his release again and again. He was amazing. He was rocking her world upside down and she loved it. He would occasionally take him out and tease her lips with the tip before he would push back inside her and start again. She was overwhelmed by the feeling that all she could do was moan. Then he leaned down, his fast and ragged breathing next to her ear causing goose bumps on her skin as he spoke, and god did he wanted to make her unconscious?

"Estás tan mojada y apretada." He stroked her jaw with the back of his hand as he regained his breathing. "Usted es exquisita." He said before he started his pace again, this time even faster and even deeper. She screamed now, and he loved it. She knew he aimed for his release, she neared hers too. Both started to moan as her walls clamped him again, and again she shattered. But he followed her. With a loud groan and a few lasts thrusts he came, and Helen almost came again by the feeling of him filling her. Finding the last reserves of his strength, he rolled over and looked at her while he lifted his hand slightly.

"Don't you want to snuggle close to J-bear?" Helen chuckled loudly and snuggled close to him, leaning her head on his chest and listening to his frantic heartbeat. Her eyes fell shut as the sound of his steadying heartbeat lulled her into sleep.

"James?"

"Yeah, sweetcheeks?" She yawned and closed her eyes.

"You need to tell me everything you said tonight. I didn't understand a word." He chuckled lightly and closed his eyes too.

"Alright sweetcheeks. But only if I get a kiss for every sentence." She smiled and shook her head.

"Greedy man." He chuckled again and wrapped his arm around her, and they both drifted into sleep.

####

The next morning...

Helen awoke to feel strong hands wrapped around her and someone's chest pressed to her back. She smiled, she slowly turned towards him only to see him smiling, his eyes closed. She turned fully to him, his hand still resting on her waist.

"Morning, J-bear." He opened one eye and looked at her, then he opened the other eye and smiled even wider.

"Morning, sweetcheeks." She chuckled as she leaned her hand on his chest over the scratches she caused last night.

"Sorry for those. But I was-"

"Too horny?" He interrupted her and both burst into laughter.

"Yes, to put it that way." She blushed a little and lowered her gaze to his chest.

"Aww, no need to blush, sweetcheeks. I didn't complain so..." He grinned and Helen punched his shoulder playfully. Then she scooped closer to him and smiled while she tugged the sheet closer to her body.

"So...let's hear it." James grinned again and smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes, you do." She stroked his chest up and down while looking up at him in a seductive way. "And for every translation..." She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "...you'll get a kiss." He smiled.

"Okay...now, what was the first thing I said..." He thought for a while, he really couldn't remember, but he would try his best.

"Something sulta...lis, los...something." Helen murmured, but it helped.

"Oh you mean..." he leaned close to her ear and whispered. "...suelte las manos y te prometo que no te arrepentirás." She moaned and nodded.

"What does that mean?" He bit her ear and she shivered.

"It means 'release my hands and I promise you won't regret it'." He said smirking and she smirked too. "Now...you promised a kiss." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed the sheet aside and crawled backwards down his body. James eyes widened at that and what she was doing. "Sweetcheeks?" She kissed his chest and send him a cheeky smile.

"I said a kiss, but I never said where." She winked and bit his nipple causing him to hiss. "Continue." She ordered and James was only too happy to oblige. He thought for a moment, then he remembered the second thing he said to her.

"Sí, gritar mi nombre, means 'yes, scream my name'." His eyes widened a little more when she kissed underneath his belly button. Then he knew where this was going to and he used all his focus to remember what he said next. He groaned when he felt her hair brushing slightly over his hardening length.

"Y yo quiero escuchar lo ruego, means...shit." He groaned out when she moves lower to kiss the area very close to his groin. She lifted her head to show him she would stop. James saw that and he swallowed hard to be able to speak. "...means 'and I love to make you beg'."

"Mmmm..." She hummed when she licked the underside of his hard length. James groaned and his head fell back, but she didn't touch him again.

"James..."

"Shit...okay, the next I said was...estás tan mojada y apretada. It means 'you're so tight and wet'." He groaned out and was rewarded with another lick, her other hand gently grabbed his base but that's all she did.

"One last sentence James." She said, he took a deep breath to focus and to ignore her touches and kisses.

"Okay...the last thing I said was...usted es exquisita, means 'you're exquisite'." Helen licked the tip of his length and smiled when she saw just what effect that had on him.

"See? That wasn't that hard...was it?" Was all she said before she took him into his mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip, then she took as much as she can of him in. James groaned, her soft and wet mouth enveloped him, and hell this was the best morning he ever had. His eyes fell shut, his breathing first calm and steady, then it increased as well as his heartbeat. James groaned and panted, he spoke something in Spanish again but Helen was too absorbed in her work to listen. She sucked his tip while her hand stroked him fast, determined to bring him over the edge. She could feel him getting harder and harder, she could already taste a few drops of his precum.

She resumed her sucking, her hand still holding his base as her head bumped up and down. That was enough for him. With a few thrusts with his hips into her mouth he came, and he thought he would pass out. After a while Helen came back to him and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. James was still in heaven, his heartbeat and breathing still heavy as he stared at the ceiling.

"Dios..." He said while looking back at her. "...you're awesome, sweetcheeks." She chuckled and planted a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Wonder what Rose and Kaidan are doing right now..." James smirked.

"Knowing the major, he's probably-" Then his phone beeped and James took it, he was surprised when he saw the number of Kaidan on his screen. "When we talk of the devil..." He said before sitting up on the bed and placing the phone next to his ear. "Eh major. I though you were busy?"

"_Stop the joking, James. I got a missed call from Hackett._" James' brows furrowed together.

"You called him back?"

"_Nope, but he will call back. What am I gonna tell him?_" James turned his head back to Helen and the sight of her hand disappearing under the sheet while she licked her lower lips was enough for him.

"You know what? Tell him whatever you want. You're the major here, for what I know, I got the flu." James hung up, ignoring Kaidan's questions. He threw the phone away and came back to Helen before he pushed the sheet aside only to see her hand between her slightly spread thighs.

"Mmmm...what do we have here? Naughty girl. There's no need to play with yourself, though..." He said as he spread her thighs further, kissing the skin under her belly button as he looked at her. "I'm here, sweetcheeks." He winked before he plunged his finger inside her, readying her for another round.

####

"James! James?" He closed his phone and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn you, you horny lieutenant." He murmured when he ran a hand through his hair while sitting on the bed covered with a sheet. Rose sat up lazily, hugging him from behind when she leaned her head on his shoulder, her mouth close to his ear.

"What's wrong, major? Why don't you get back to me?" She almost purred while her hand stroked up and down his chest, Kaidan just shook his head slightly.

"Admiral Hackett called, probably to see why we're late and-" Then his phone rang and he looked on the screen. It was Hackett and he immediately picked up the call, Rose still embracing him.

"Admiral."

"_Where_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _you_ _Major_? _And_ _where_ _is_ _lieutenant_ _Vega_?" Kaidan swallowed hard. Rose started to stroke his chest up and down slowly while she kissed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Admiral, but I had some important business to take care off. Lieutenant Vega..." He silenced for a while and swallowed hard, he so hated Vega. "...has the flu."

"_Major, I don't care if you're Shepard's friend. Knowing him is no reason for you to be late!"_

"I know sir, and I'm sorry." Rose moved in front of him, kissing his jaw all the while until she reached his other ear, biting it a little before she whispered.

"Stay, Kaidan...please. I swear you won't regret it." Her hands fell lower, lower, until she reached his groin. "I want you to fuck me, Kaidan." He groaned slightly and closed his eyes, she could hear Hackett talking on the phone, but she also heard Kaidan's heavy breathing as she stroked him. "Please...make me come." He sucked in a sharp breath as she gently started to stroke him, Hackett talked and talked until Kaidan finally found his voice again.

"Sir, yes sir, I understand...God..."

"_Major, are you well?" _His tone was harsh and demanding. Rose already pushed the sheet that covered him aside as she started to kiss his neck, biting every once in a while. He groaned, then he was aware that the phone was still on his ear. He didn't push her away and that she took as a sign to continue. She kissed his neck as she touched his chest with one hand, the other she used to gently stroke his groin as she settled between his legs.

"Kaidan..." She whispered down his ear. "...I long for you. Do you really want to leave this bed?"

"N-no sir, I'm not. I...I think the migraine kicks in." He half moaned the last word as she expertly kissed his neck and stroked him.

"_Well then, stay and use the medication Chakwas prescribed you._" He thought he would hung up, but Hackett was persistent. "_And tell Vega he still has to finish the report! Hackett out._" Finally, he hung up. Kaidan placed the phone on the nightstand before he grabbed her shoulders. She watched him with wide eyes, thinking she did something wrong, but his smirk reassured her.

"So, you long for me, huh?" He trapped her hands behind her back, it was his turn to drive her insane.

"Yes."

"Well, since we're off duty..." He started kissing her neck, her chest, then back up to her neck, her ear. "I think you'll have to endure me the entire day." He bit down her neck and she gasped, he gently leaned her back down on the bed. She felt him touching her entrance. Then he slid inside and she saw stars again. This would be an exhausting day and night, indeed.


End file.
